This invention relates generally to planographic printing and has particular relevance to lithography and similar printing techniques which depend upon delineation of the printed subject matter by means of hydrophilic and oleophilic areas on a printing surface or plate; ink being repelled by the water-wetted areas and being retained by the oil-wetted areas.
More specifically, this invention relates to a process for applying a dispersed mixture of ink, water and lithographic concentrate as a single liquid to lithographic plates and continuously forming that dispersed mixture in proper ratio of components for application to a lithographic plate.